The Death Dealer
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: They took everything away from him. Now he was going to make them suffer. It really didn't have to be this way but that's what happens when you kill a wolf's imprint. Dark tale of death. Edward/Jacob. Don't read if you're overly sensitive. One shot.


**Summary: **They took everything away from him. Now he was going to make them suffer. It really didn't have to be this way but that's what happens when you kill a wolf's imprint. Dark tale of death. Edward/Jacob. Don't read if you're overly sensitive. One shot.

**The Death Dealer**

Love is pain.

But at least I can still feel.

Hate is easy.

Forgiving your enemies is hard.

I will never forgive them for what they did.

They killed him. My poor sweet Edward.

I will never forgive their betrayal. I will not let this go as I have been told to do by so many.

I don't know why I told my pack about our love or my imprint in the first place. Maybe I didn't want our love to be a secret any more, maybe I was tried of lying about where I've been, who I've been with and why. Who knows. However there are a few things linger on my mind, even now, after everything that I've done.

I will never understand why they did this to me.

How could fate be so perfect and yet so cruel at the same time?

I loved him more than my own life and they knew this. They knew that I couldn't live without him. Sam of all people should have known how this was going to play out. He should have understood the pain that they were going to cause me and the lengths that I would go to; to avenge his death.

They will feel every bit of my pain.

The pack was in a meeting, in the woods at this very moment. I considered them Sam's good little soldiers who just loved to obey his orders, who enjoyed the thrill of the kill. The way they enjoyed ripping my Edward apart and burning him as they held me back. Paul held my head up and pried my eyes open, forcing me to watch . It was sheer ecstasy to them. The twisted smiles on their faces still flash before my eyes.

They used the excuse that such a union was an abomination and that the Elders were afraid of what would come of it.

Fuckers.

And they say that vampires are the real monsters.

Well guess what?

I too enjoyed destruction of the flesh.

That's right I have killed.

I even bathed in their blood in a pool in the back of the all so high and mighty alpha's home. It was now a mass grave for the people who mattered the most to each and every one of them.

I laugh to myself.

I would loved to have seen their faces once they discovered what I had done.

Was I wrong?

Maybe.

Did I shed the blood of the innocent?

Perhaps.

But someone had to pay for what was done to us.

They could have easily banished me from this place and I would have accepted it. At least he and I would've been together.

But no.

They had to make me suffer and now it was my turn to teach them a lesson in what true suffering was all about.

Was I insane?

Yes, yes I was and very much so.

They didn't have to do this. Their families didn't have to die by my hands but they left me no choice.

They all knew the legends about what happened to wolves who lost their imprints in a violent way. They eventually lost their minds and will to live some even became homicidal.

Well I've already achieved all three.

Mind?

Gone.

Will to live?

Vanished the moment they took him from me.

Homicidal?

No shit.

Maybe they'll learn from this?

Maybe the next time something happens beyond their understanding they will fight a little harder to learn, to accept and gain some kind of common ground.

I look up to the heavens hoping that he would forgive me for what I've done. Edward was so kind and loving and never harmed a single soul in his life. He wouldn't approve of the way that I've sought my revenge for his murder. He wouldn't understand, he couldn't. He wasn't the one stuck here longing for his mate or living with the painful memories of way he was ripped from my arms and given his death sentence right before my eyes.

I know this and yet I feel no guilt.

Not one damn shred.

I lean back, syringe filled with penicillin something that I was deathly allergic to. I felt bad for lying to Carlisle in order to get it but he didn't need to know my plan. Edward was gone, I was slowly dying anyway and besides, by the time the pack confronted the vampires that I once considered family, revealing to them the truth about my path of destruction, I will be long gone. I wouldn't have to see the looks on their faces or the disappointment in their eyes.

I stick the needle in and wait for death to come.

I choke and struggle for air out of pure instinct as my throat closes on me, preventing any air from flowing in or out.

I close my eyes welcoming death.

It claims me and on my way out I see the only person that means the world to me, waiting to receive me into the light.

I am happy.

I am free.

I am with him once again.

My lover, my best friend, my everything and more.

For all eternity we shall rest together.

Death is a beautiful thing sometimes.

Even for me. The death dealer.


End file.
